The Infernal Devices: After
by Lirizze
Summary: Han pasado casi 80 años desde que murió Will, el hombre con el que Tessa compartía su vida. Apenas es capaz de soportar el estar viva y siempre que puede va a visitar al hombre que la hizo feliz, buscando su compañía, aunque consigue otra un tanto distinta. Este es mi primer fanfic, no seáis muy duros conmigo :'3 Empecé a escribir esto porque no me gustaba After the bridge.
1. Prólogo

Mis manos acariciaban suavemente la lápida que indicaba que el hombre más importante de mi vida descansaba ahí, desde hacía 78 largos años. Todo había cambiado muchísimo desde entonces, y sabía que nunca volvería a sentirme tan llena como me llegué a sentirme antes. Era el precio a pagar a cambio de la inmortalidad.

 _Will Herondale_.

Por mi cabeza únicamente pasaban decenas, cientos, miles de imágenes, todo a pesar de que mis ojos seguían fijos en los grabados de la lápida. Will acariciando mi rostro y besándome, Will, diciéndome al oído que me amaba, recitándome versos de Shakespeare, y líneas y líneas de Dickens. De nuestro libro favorito, _Historia de dos ciudades,_ y sentado frente al fuego, leyéndole a James y Lucie cuentos infantiles, pero a mí también me encantaba escucharlo.

 _Will, Will, William_.

Una ola de frío que llegó en cuanto mis dedos rozaron los grabados de la lápida me sacó de mis pensamientos al instante. Sentí cómo venía una ráfaga de viento, que aunque movió violentamente varios árboles, para mí fue muy suave, como una brisa de verano. Y, entonces, sentí que había alguien más conmigo.

Sabía que los fantasmas sí existían ya que fue mi propio esposo quien me lo dijo y me confesó que era capaz de verlos. De hecho, también me confesó que fue Jessamine quien lo ayudó y le dio ánimos para pedirme matrimonio, lo que en parte me llenó de felicidad al saber que ella no nos guardaba ningún rencor, pero también despertó amargos recuerdos en mí. Al recordar una vez más la inolvidable pedida de mano de Will, no pude evitar que las lágrimas acudieran a mis ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que deberles tantas cosas a personas que ya no iban a estar conmigo nunca más?

-Will. Will, ¿puedes oírme? Ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo -susurré.

No hubo respuesta, solo más viento soplando contra mí, como queriendo echarme del lugar. Me estremecí y escuché atentamente, buscando alguna señal de que William estaba ahí, observándome. Entonces, las ráfagas de viento se transformaron en susurros que daban a entender un nombre.

" _Tessa. Tess, Tess..."_

-¿Will? Por el Ángel, dime que estás a mi lado -dije con voz llorosa. Al darme cuenta intenté reprimir el llanto inmediatamente. Súbitamente, el viento paró y, de nuevo, había una voz llamándome.

-¡Tessa!

-¡Will! -Me giré rápidamente esperando encontrarlo, pero en vez de verlo a él, vi un rostro que me era muy familiar.

-Lamento comunicarte que no, pero algo parecido sí que soy -una leve sonrisa torció sus labios, que conocía -o tal vez sería mejor decir que había conocido- a la perfección. Miré sus ojos, que ahora eran negro azabache, pero anteriormente habían sido plateados, y con su pelo había pasado lo mismo, aunque él había procurado mantener el mismo corte de pelo que siempre había enmarcado sus suaves facciones. Intenté apartar la vista para no parecer una tonta, pero aquello fue tarea imposible: sus ojos me habían hipnotizado. Mi mano derecha se dirigió automáticamente al colgante de jade que nunca me había quitado desde que llegó a mí.

-J...Jem -logré tartamudear. Él me miró, algo inseguro, y yo le devolvía la mirada, sorprendida. Su rostro ya no estaba cubierto de runas y ya no llevaba una capa blanco pergamino, sino unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra, como si fuera un chico completamente normal que iba a salir con sus amigos, un veinteañero más que había tenido siempre una vida como otra cualquiera.-. Ya no eres un hermano silencioso...

Él negó, y en el mismo intervalo de tiempo, sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo que había tardado muchos años en ver la luz del sol, tapados por la tristeza y la angustia de poder ver a tus seres queridos apenas un par de veces al año, y nunca en condiciones normales. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más, pero no supe si por la alegría de ver a James completamente recuperado, o bien por la tristeza de saber que no era William.

-¿No te alegras? -preguntó algo asustado, pero sonrió de nuevo cuando me lancé a sus brazos, ahora fuertes y no tan delgados, para abrazarlo, y respondió a mi abrazo, levantándome un poco del suelo. Permanecimos así varios segundos, y luego, el único cambio fue que me dejó en el suelo para abrazarme más cómodamente. El abrazo duró cerca de dos minutos, y por la zona había un completo silencio, exceptuando el ruido de las hojas de los árboles al moverse por el viento que se había levantado. Este parecía haberse calmado un poco.

-Tessa -me susurró Jem al oído-. Te he echado tanto de menos... No podía esperar para verte.

Mis dedos rozaron sus suaves facciones, y sin darme cuenta, empecé a acariciar su rostro, gesto ante el que él sonrió dulcemente, mirándome a los ojos. Yo lo miré también, y antes de que me diera cuenta, nos habíamos fundido en un desesperado beso, que intentó prolongarse todo lo posible. Una vez acabó y nos separamos, vi que él se había ruborizado.

-L-lo siento -dijo, algo nervioso-. No debía haber hecho eso...

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-James Carstairs... sigues exactamente igual que siempre.


	2. Capítulo 1

La puerta se abrió con un pequeño chasquido.

Le hice una señal a Jem para que entrara en el pequeño apartamento en el que vivía desde hacía algunos años, suficientes para que los vecinos empezaran a sospechar sobre lo misterioso que era que no envejeciera ni cambiara lo más mínimo. Después de que pasara, pulsé un interruptor, y varias luces amarillas inundaron la casa, dejando ver los pocos muebles que la decoraban. Aparte de los básicos, solo había cuadros y estanterías con libros, muchísimos libros. Algunos de ellos eran ejemplares muy antiguos y que probablemente había leído cientos de veces, especialmente uno de ellos, que no estaba en la estantería, sino apoyado en una mesita que estaba al lado de un sillón.

Miré a Jem, que me dirigíó una reconfortante sonrisa como siempre hacía, y, cómo no, lo consiguió. Siempre lo había conseguido: cuando estaba con él, siempre me sentía mucho más tranquila y todos los problemas desaparecían. Esa sonrisa tenía el mismo efecto en todo el mundo, no era nada extraño.

-Siéntate si quieres. ¿Quieres algo? Agua o algo de comer o...

-Tess -me interrumpió-, no hace falta que seas tan formal, nos conocemos muy bien.

Me quedé en silencio, realmente lo estaba tratando como si fuera prácticamente un desconocido. Por algunas complicaciones no habíamos podido vernos en cuatro o cinco años, y eso nos había distanciado un poco. Cuando lo miré, algo incómoda, vi que se había sentado en un sofá rojo, y parecía algo afligido..

-Tessa -repitió, ahora en voz más baja, al ver que no había dicho nada en casi treinta segundos. Se levantó del sofá donde se había acomodado, ágilmente, y se acercó a mí, con paso algo dudoso-. Sé que no debería preguntar esto, pero... ¿Me sigues amando? Yo nunca he dejado de amarte durante todos estos años.

Yo asentí.

-Claro que te amo, Jem. Siempre te he amado, aunque estuviera casada con Will.

Antes de acabar de pronunciar aquellas palabras, sentí unos fuertes brazos a mi alrededor, y los labios de Jem volvieron a unirse a los míos, con suavidad y dulzura. De nuevo, el beso duró bastante, aunque tanto él como yo hubiéramos querido que fuera eterno. Lo abracé con fuerza para sentir su cercanía, para buscar alguna manera de convencerme de que él realmente estaba ahí, abrazándome. Cuando nos separamos entreabrí los ojos, que se cruzaron con los suyos. De nuevo permanecimos varios segundos sin decir nada, abrazados el uno al otro, hasta que yo me atreví a romper la espesa niebla que parecía rodearnos.

-Jem -susurré, sin voz apenas, y también sin aliento por el beso-. ¿Desde cuándo?

-Me recuperé hace casi un año -sonrió, feliz-. Te envié una carta, pero, al parecer, nunca te llegó... de todos modos, no importa. Ahora estoy aquí. Tenía muchísimas ganas de verte y de estar a tu lado... de ser felices juntos.

-Juntos... suena tan bien -sonreí, ahora más ampliamente. Su sonrisa aún permanecía, y destacaba más que una sonrisa normal ya que la acompañaba el brillo de sus ojos, que podría haber cegado a cualquiera, y a mí me dejó hipnotizada. De nuevo, nos fundimos en un beso, con algo más de pasión contenida, pero este duró apenas unos pocos segundos ya que oímos algo romperse, en la habitación de al lado. Enseguida nos separamos, algo sobresaltados ya que alrededor reinaba un completo silencio, quitando nuestras voces cuando hablábamos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Jem.

-Bueno, vamos a ver... -abrí con cuidado la puerta, y entré primero, James siguiéndome. Lo primero en lo que ambos nos fijamos fue en un jarrón que anteriormente contenía un ramo de orquídeas, pero que ahora estaba roto en el suelo. Al ver que la ventana estaba abierta no me sorprendí, ya que el jarrón había estado cerca de ella, expuesto al viento y a cualquier golpe.

-Espera, los recogeré yo -me dedicó una sonrisa, acariciando mis manos-. No vaya a ser que te cortes.

-No voy a quedarme quieta, Jem -esbocé una sonrisa y empecé a recoger, al igual que él. En cuanto cogí el primer fragmento, el más grande que vi, me quedé muda. Debajo había un papel, arrugado y ahora mojado, aunque se podía leer un nombre claramente, con una letra que parecía haber sido escrita a toda prisa.

 _Jem._


	3. Capítulo 2

Cerré cuidadosamente la ventana, aún con el papelito entre manos, pero una fuerte ráfaga de viento la volvió a abrir, violentamente. Jem me apartó a tiempo para que esta no me diera ningún golpe, aunque parecía tan sorprendido como yo. Escuché el sonido del viento con atención, y como me pasó en el cementerio, me dio la impresión de que este murmuraba mi nombre, de nuevo. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

 _Tessa. Tessa, Tess. Tess..._

 _James._

-Tess -dijo en voz baja-. Tengo que contarte algo.

Yo asentí, mirando la ventana. En las últimas semanas siempre me había parecido escuchar mi nombre cada vez que el viento soplaba contra mí, y no sabía qué ocurría exactamente. ¿Me estaba volviendo loca?

Me dirigí con James de nuevo al salón, donde nos sentamos, con tensión en la sangre, y cuando vimos que no ocurría nada más, nos relajamos un poco. Él fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Llevo como dos meses soñando con Will. Pero no son sueños normales, él... me pide ayuda, que lo salve.

-Yo también he tenido sueños parecidos -dije con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa-. Y... a veces tengo la sensación de que cuando hay viento, alguien dice mi nombre, muy bajito, sobre todo cuando pienso en Will. ¿Crees que...?

-Parece que tiene problemas, aún después de haber muerto, y somos los únicos que podemos ayudarlo. -James me agarró delicadamente las manos-. Quería hablarte de eso, Tess... Nos necesita, y no puedo dejarlo de lado. Aunque hayamos pasado por tanto, sigue siendo mi loco parabatai -esbozó una sonrisa-. Me ayudarás, ¿verdad?

Las lágrimas empezaron a luchar por salir de mis ojos, pero decidí retenerlas y ser fuerte, tanto como siempre había sido y como ahora tenía que ser por obligación.

-Claro que ayudaré -susurré tras unos segundos. Él se acercó a mí y me abrazó suavemente, ante lo que yo lo abracé también y cerré los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Cuando me acordé de algo, los volví a abrir-. Jem. Tengo algo que enseñarte.

Me separé de él y me dirigí a las estanterías, donde decenas de libros estaban perfectamente colocados y ordenados. Me quedé unos segundos buscando hasta que saqué con cuidado uno de los libros cuya portada era azul y negra, aunque algo desgastados por el paso del tiempo, y en cuya portada se leía "Will Herondale". De nuevo, me acerqué a Jem y le entregué el libro.

-Antes de que Will nos dejara, me dio un mensaje -susurré-. Había escrito un libro y lo publicó, tuvo mucho éxito en su época y lo he leído cientos de veces, pero... en la carta pone que él quería decirte algo cuando ya no fueras un hermano silencioso, por lo que debía guardar esto hasta ahora. Y ese algo está en este libro, en forma de código, y me dijo que solo tú sabrías descifrarlo.

Jem miró atentamente el libro, acariciando sus tapas, luego me miró y asintió.

-No creo que tenga que ver con esto, pero me acabo de acordar.

-Se empieza a hacer tarde... ¿Nos vemos mañana? -Me dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas, y no pude evitar sonreír yo también, y asentir.

En cuanto oí el timbre acudí a abrir la puerta, por la que se asomó Jem con una cajita de bombones en el regazo, y con el libro de Will. Lo invité a pasar y lo llevé a la cocina. La mesa ya estaba servida ya que me había pasado la tarde cocinando para intentar distraerme, por lo que había de todo un poco. En el centro de la mesa había un mantel con orquídeas, las flores favoritas de Jem (Nota de autora: Sé que en _After the bridge_ se mencionaba cuáles eran las flores favoritas de James una vez, pero no recuerdo exactamente cuáles eran). Él, al verlo todo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-No hacía falta que hicieras todo esto, Tess -sonrió dulcemente, dejando lo que llevaba en una esquina de la mesa y abrazándome. Yo lo abracé también, reconfortada.

-Estaba algo nerviosa.

Tras comer tranquilamente Jem se dispuso a contarme el mensaje oculto del libro. Me explicó que cuando él y Will eran pequeños solían coger un libro y leer solo la primera palabra de cada página para luego unirlas todas y formar frases, que no solían tener sentido. Pero Will había organizado del libro de tal manera que si alguien hacía lo mismo que hacían ellos de pequeños, se formaba un mensaje.

 _A mi bastardo desleal._

 _Si estás leyendo esto es que por fin te has recuperado totalmente y ya estás con Tessa. Tengo que decir que me alegro mucho de saberlo. Sí, lo sé, he de admitir que soy un mago. Mejor que Magnus y todo. ¿A que no te lo esperabas? El mensaje que quiero transmitirte y que sé que no podré darte porque la muerte me acecha ya como si yo fuera un maldito conejillo del monte, consiste en que quiero que pases tu tiempo con Tessa, que vivas feliz con ella. Y que os caséis, como ibais a hacer en un principio. Tess se merece alguien con quien estar, y quién mejor que tú, mi parabatai._

 _Deseo volver a verte, aunque creo que será mejor que no sea pronto. De todos modos, así lo decía nuestro juramento. A donde vayas, yo iré. Pero se equivocaba en algo, el vínculo no termina con la muerte de uno de los dos. Porque me sigues considerando tu parabatai, ¿verdad?_

 _Atentamente, William._


End file.
